


Celtic challenge of murder ballads, song 1, part 6

by AzureAngel2



Series: “Down in the willow garden”, a series of Orson Krennic vignettes [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Planet Naboo (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 19:47:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11951367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureAngel2/pseuds/AzureAngel2
Summary: Summary: It is night time on a moon that has a profound meaning for religious life in the galaxy. Inside a small hostel room an Imperial officer is quiet awake next to the woman he is willing to protect with his life. It is more than a question of honour and duty to his Emperor. Much more than that.Time frame of Story 6: The story takes place about 2 weeks after RotS (19 BBY).Planet of choice: ScarifDisclaimer: SW is owned by George Lucas, Lucas Ltd. and now The Walt Disney Company





	Celtic challenge of murder ballads, song 1, part 6

**Story 6: “My love fell off to sleep ”**

In her sleep Ina looks as she used to be: an innocent angel. She snuggles deep into the hostel pillow, a lovely smile on her face. With her pigtails she looks much younger than a woman who turns forty-one soon.

Of course you know that her birthday is up. Besides Imperial standard time t, you keep up with the Lothal calender. As an architect, engineer and high ranking officer you have to be versatile.

In the semi-dark you watch how relaxed and calm her breathing is.

It makes you proud you achieved to give her peace in a relatively short time.

When Ina stated that she was fine without any medicine, you had to rethink. Then you wanted to know if you could use a hypnotic on her that she would accept: your voice.

Gently, you stroke her hair.

Even though your voice is not what it used to be in the early years of your musical career, it still has power. Normally, you use it as a tool to manipulate people such as Poogle the Lesser or Galen. But Ina here recollected you to a part of yourself that you wanted to forget. The youngster who enjoyed playing guitar and keyboard, singing to big crowds.

You carefully draw back the blanket and lie down next to Ina, actually spooning her from behind. Her hair tickles a bit in your nose, yet you don´t mind that. Just being with her is intoxicating.

You pondered hard on giving Ina a sleeping pill or at least a muscle relaxant. But taking into account how badly she reacts to drugs and prescriptive medicine, you asked her for her wishes. She always considered yours when you were a child. It is a question of politeness.

“My love fell off to sleep ,” you muse quietly.

As a trauma victim there are times in her life when the past comes alive in her dreams again.

Tonight seems to be such an occasion.

The crimes that happened to her were so vile that they would have driven many people mad.

It is not only what her own grandfather did to her in the wine cellar of his Naboo mansion.

The Emperor told you straight-out what he did to old Cosinga and the rest of his family on a space ship so many years ago. Not en detail, but he did. With the pleasure of a true psychopath.

You shiver when you think about the long talk you had in your Coruscant apartment. That night you came to know things about the Sheev Aurelius Cosinga Palpatine you never thought to be possible. There is no way to blackmail him or to use your knowledge to your advantage though. It is in his power only to give you what you want most of all. Being in charge of ´Project Celestial Power´.

The price seemed to be acceptable: guarding the woman who was your babysitter and companion on Chandrila. Somebody you love more than your own life.

But around Ina things can be rather complicated. As a child you were not aware of that. Now you are.

The past two weeks have been the most intense and difficult ones of your entire life. Perhaps you idealized her too much. She is only human after all, with flaws like everybody else. And she can be damned sassy, silly and stubborn.

Your fingers wander over her left cheek. How pleasantly warm her skin is despite the frost bite of Jedha´s air.

The girl you used to hold dear and regarded as an older sister is perhaps enemy number one. A fun fact for her uncle, a nightmare for some in his entourage.

Of course Sate Pestage, this old weasel, came to you right after his master did. But you did not play along and he had to leave very frustrated.

“So many want you badly hurt or dead, Ina,” you whisper. “They think the Emperor is your sugar daddy. If they knew the truth you would turn into a game ball of their ambitions.”

You are the only one who can keep all the villains from her.

But to do your job properly you need to know more about the man she started sleeping with quite recently. She still hides his identity hidden from you and that makes you wonder who he is.

You yawn widely, check that your laser blaster is on safety and then you drift into sleep next to Ina.

 

**Translation from the Chandrilan rural dialect into Basic:**  
_chook_ = 1. a hen or chicken, 2. informal for a woman, especially a more mature one  
_shibboleth_ = disambiguation

**Author's Note:**

> Sources:  
> The song “Down in the willow garden”, the version of Loreena McKennitt  
> A bow to Ben Mendelsohn for staring in the movie “The Year My Voice Broke” (1987)  
> Several quotes from Qui-Gon Jinn on the Force and Midi-chlorians  
> Wookieepedia – The Star Wars Wiki  
> Jedipedia, a free German Star Wars-Encyclopaedia


End file.
